Storm
by PurpleAngel87
Summary: 101 Prompts Challenge.' Forget dancing in the rain – this is paradise and it’s oh so perfect. One-shot, based on Fearless by Taylor Swift.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Camp Rock or Fearless by Taylor Swift.

AN: This is to prompt no: 90 - **Storm** and its a song fic to **Fearless** by **Taylor Swift**.

* * *

I shake out the skirt of my black, knee length dress and look up at you only to catch your smirk as you loosen your tie, shaking your fringe out of your eyes. I don't know why you need to be cocky – I didn't wear this dress because you said I looked hot in it last week, I wore it because it's my favourite. It's the best dress I own and if you tell me that you could buy me better I might just hit you.

You look at me and the smirks gone as you mumble something. I blush. I've never been called beautiful before and coming from you, it just sets my skin on fire. I'm burning and I need more than ever to drown this feeling. You take a step closer to me and I suck in a breath. You must be able to hear my heart, its almost as loud as you were tonight, screaming your songs down into the microphone. I have no idea how I've managed to keep this from you all this time. I love you and you're just as clueless as ever. You've somehow managed to capture me in an intense eye lock but a rumble of thunder breaks us apart.

The storm outside sounds crazy, and the smirk is back on your face as you notice my voice shake slightly. You sarcastically promise to make sure I get home safely, even insisting that you'll walk me to the car and drive. I hit you with a sarcastic retort and you can't help but comment on how I've changed. I bite my tongue. I didn't change; you just didn't know me before.

You walk over to the door and take off your jacket holding it out to me but I shake my head as I watch the rain pour. It's the perfect kind of weather and I want to get wet, I insist. You look at me as though I've lost my mind and attempt to push the jacket towards me once again. I dodge it and push open the door, running outside to be met with a splatter of rain. I can just about make out you calling out for me but the sound of the rain drowns out your voice.

I look at the scene in front of me – the hazy reflection of the streetlamps on the wet pavement almost makes it look like its glowing. You're standing by my side and reaching out for my hand, you begin pulling me in the general direction of the car. We're both soaked to the bone within seconds but I don't care. I get the feeling you don't either. A flash of lightening and a rumble of thunder and you try to speed up but I hold you back.

I turn you to face me and take a hold of your hands, placing one of them on my waist and intertwining the other with mine. You raise an eyebrow but don't need any prompting as you pull me closer and begin to twirl me around. I don't know what it is about you that makes me so reckless. You pull me even closer and I can feel your breath on my shoulder and it strikes me how simply perfect this is. I don't think there could be anything even remotely better than this. You push me away, spinning me around before dragging me towards you and launching me into the sky head first, your arms maintaining a grip around my waist. You bring me down and pull me towards the car. I let you this time – I had my dance and that was all I really wanted.

We get into the car, giggling like idiots and I don't even bother worrying about the fact that the seats are going to be completely drenched. You pull out from the parking lot and begin driving me home. It's strange how even though its my car, you seem to drive it more than I do. It's probably because my concentration is absolutely appalling when you're sitting next to me in the passenger seat. I can't bring myself to take my eyes off of you and you sneakily decide to make matters worse by running your hands through your hair and all I want in that minute is you.

You're strangely silent today just like the town we're driving through now and I can't help but wonder why. The concert was amazing as were you and you know that. The smirk on your face gave that away when the concert ended. I can't bring myself to ask you but you pull up to a traffic light and turn to meet my eyes when I put my hand on your shoulder. If I could capture this moment forever – just you, me in this car right now, I would die happy.

I've always wanted to dance in the rain and you made that happen. I know I won't ever forget this night and I don't think anything could ever compare to this. I watch your long fingers reach out to turn the heating on and I look at you in confusion. You don't want me to be cold is your explanation and I laugh at how considerate you are. You change between gears and I pretend not to notice as your fingers brush mine. I don't understand what is going on today – never has the atmosphere been this charged around us, I can almost feel electricity. Of course you would probably say that's because of the storm. I don't know why you feel the need to take the romance out of everything.

You carry on driving in almost silence. I find it interesting that with some people, silence can be awkward but with you silence has only ever been comfortable. You start humming my favourite song and I look at you in surprise. You grin when I remind you that you've always hated that song and you point out that people can change. I raise an eyebrow…of course people can change, you're living proof of that.

I turn the heating off as you pull into a parking spot outside my apartment and you tell me that you'll walk me to the door even though I protest. How you are going to get home is the last thing on my mind right now. We walk slowly up the stairs and I pull out the keys as we reach my door and I open the door but I don't go in immediately. I turn to look at you and notice that you're not smirking anymore.

The look in your eyes is so intense, it makes me stumble over my words and my hands shake. I've never felt this nervous around you before. You reach out and take my hand into yours and pull me ever so slightly closer and for some strange reason, it makes me a feel a little braver. You bring your other hand to my face and I can feel my eyes widen as you move a strand of hair out of my eyes.

You lower your lips to mine and I feel an explosion of fireworks in the pit of my stomach as you brush your lips against mine. I bring my hand up, working it through your wet hair in an attempt to hold you closer in this flawless moment. I'd dreamt about this day numerous times but never did I think it would be so perfect. You make me go from being a nervous wreck to being completely fearless in the matter of seconds and I don't ever want this feeling to end.

I feel your hands travel from my face and my hand and come to rest on my waist and I feel you turn me around and nudge me through the open door, not once breaking the kiss. I let you and every thought vanishes from my head as you deepen the kiss. Forget dancing in the rain – this is paradise and it's oh so perfect. I don't think it could ever get better than this is the last thought that crosses my mind as I hear the door slam shut.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_

* * *

_AN: I left the names out on purpose. I know who I imagined when I wrote it, but who did you imagine when you read it? Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
